


of missed calls, cookies and surprises

by redrioting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Prompt Fic, its fluff, its not even angst, with very very little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/pseuds/redrioting
Summary: kageyama tobio is in for a surprise from his two boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from a wonderful anon - an absent touch or look

Everything was ridiculous to Tobio.

These stuffy feelings that clogged his chest, choked his breathing and made his stomach flip and heart skip. The emotions that threatened to bubble up and spill without control whenever he was close to Shouyou, or Kei for that matter.

The tug at his heart and the engulfed feeling of being alone was almost overwhelming when he wasn’t with them. Most days Tobio could bare those thoughts, when the promise of a Skype call lifted him for the day, long enough that he’d go through all his classes only to rush back home and wait patiently for his boyfriends to finish their own lessons.

All three of them were aware that being in a relationship while going to different universities was difficult. They heard stories of some struggles people had in long distance relationships and it nearly destroyed their own. Memories of Kei’s stony expression, solidified only to retain an image of calmness – one that they all knew was fake by how tense his jaw was – and Shouyou’s tear streaked cheeks made Tobio shiver.

They knew it would be hard and they were prepared to deal with everything… but no one ever spoke about how emotionally and mentally painful it would be to not wake up in the arms of your partner, or to hear them singing while they showered (Kei refused to ever admit that he does, in fact, sing in the shower, Shouyou and Tobio pretend to humour him) or just the warmth they’d feel when they heard a groggy morning from their partner.

No one mentioned that.

Tobio sat down on his bed, laptop on his lap and Skype app open while he typed up an assignment for his nutrition class. He pulled up a playlist Kei made him to help concentrate and clicked shuffle, not bothered by whatever song played as long as it blocked out any unnecessary noise while he worked.

Several hours later and an assignment later, Tobio begun to realise how late it was and panicked when he thought he missed the class with his boyfriends. He checked the app quickly and felt his muscles freeze up, something coiled in his stomach and he swallowed loudly.

 ** _yoitsshou :_** Kageyaaamaaaa !!!!!

 ** _yoitsshou:_** im so so sosososos orry (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)ﾟ

 ** _yoitsshou:_** professor kept us in longer bc of a test

 ** _yoitsshou:_ ** \+ i have a group project asdfghh

 ** _yoitsshou:_ ** so no skype today, im sosososo soRRY KAGS

All were sent with a flurry of other sad emojis that Tobio, against his will, smiled softly at. His heart did ache, he missed Shouyou and Kei so much since the last time he saw them. Tobio sighed and clicked onto his chat with Kei instead.

 ** _screw the moon:_** yo king, could we do the call later??

 ** _screw the moon:_ ** got a midterm tomorrow, im sorry

 ** _screw the moon:_** I really miss you and shou

Tobio sent a quick response to the both of them and closed his laptop; he pushed it away and stood up to stretch. He tapped his knee and shook his head. His chest ached even more and he wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. Tobio may never admit this aloud but he missed their touch, he missed when Kei nuzzled his head against his own, or when Shouyou wrapped himself around all of them like a pretzel.

He missed the comfort of their touches, their gestures, their comments and laughter.

He hated the feeling of disappointment that coursed through him but shrugged it off anyways, he walked towards the kitchen of the apartment he shared with a few friends and was happy to see that Yamaguchi baked again.

A plate of fresh cookies on the counter was enough to make him happier; he munched on a few cookies, mindful to leave some for their other roommates and downed it with a glass of milk. Tobio picked up his phone and went through a few notes he typed up, he hummed when something made more sense to him and sent out a message to his study group.

The doorbell interrupted his brief revision and Tobio grumbled in return, he wouldn’t be surprised if one of his roommates forgot their key in the house again. It happened more times that Tobio would like.

He shuffled to the door, exhaustion leaked into his limbs after the long day and unlocked it; he pulled it back with an eye roll ready for whoever was at the door but stopped almost immediately.

On the opposite side, Kei looked at the ground, blonde hair shorter after he’d chosen to get an undercut, the top curled around the edges of his beanie while Shouyou stared directly at Tobio, a megawatt smile on his face that brightened up the dimly lit hallway and Tobio’s heart.

He stammered unsurely and looked between them. Shouyou wasn’t the first one to move, instead it was Kei.

“Fucking idiot,” he grumbled and stepped closer to Tobio, wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged Tobio towards him, reducing the space between them while he buried his face in Tobio’s neck. “Fucking idiot making me feel emotions.”

Tobio curled one arm around Kei, while the other was outstretched for Shouyou, who bounded towards them and suddenly jumped. Tobio lost his balance and all three of them found themselves on the ground with a loud grunt and groan.

“Yamayama!” Shouyou was ecstatic as he peppered Tobio with kisses wherever he could reach, around, over and through Kei who clung to Tobio and tightened his grip ever so slightly. “Are you surprised? Kei was so nervous about everything – me too… but I knew you’d be happy surprised!”

When he didn’t respond Shouyou pulled away, lower lip jutted out and the light in his eyes dimmed slightly.

“You are… happy, right, Tobio?”

Kei pulled away as well, his expression hard despite the wetness and blotchiness on his cheeks. The two seemed to hold their breaths until Tobio nodded quickly and tugged them both down to kiss their forehead and then proceeded to find their lips to peck and cherish. Shouyou giggled as Kei and Tobio wrapped themselves around one another even more and stood up.

“C’mon, we gotta have our customary cuddle session!”

“Woah, customary, that’s a big word Shou, where’d you learn that?” Kei smirked against Tobio and Shouyou rolled his eyes.

“From being in you probably,” Kei would have spluttered, Tobio certainly did and ended up laughing so hard his stomach hurt. “Heh, Yamayama-kun looks cute.”

Tobio covered his face with his hands and heard someone scoff, the barrier he made was carefully removed and Kei’s face came into view. “I’m very tired, cold and hungry. I demand to be hugged.”

Shouyou giggled from where he stood. “Moon Moon’s getting cranky.”

Tobio silently agreed, but he was ready to oblige and help pamper his cranky boyfriend and his cheeky one whenever they wanted. The fluttering of his heart and the sudden pure euphoria was anything to go by, Tobio was ridiculously happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS –
> 
> “Why are you guys here?”
> 
> “Oh, you’d prefer we go back to our dorms then?”
> 
> “Why must you be so stingy.”
> 
>  
> 
> scream at me on @shouyouohno


End file.
